Darya
Darya '''is an exclusive girl available as a DLC bundle that can be purchased for $15. She is the twentieth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You first meet Darya when you see an ancient rune next to the beachfront which bears an inscription saying that whoever throws diamonds into the water will summon the goddess Darya. The following scene reads "Bank Account - CRUSHED!", but you don't actually lose any diamonds. Personality Darya is implied to be from out of this world, given her initial unfamiliarity with many human customs. However, she is extremely intelligent, possessing the knowledge of "multiple star systems", and also implied to be extremely powerful (her occupation is "Supreme Leader"). Dialogue List '''First Meeting # On one of your Beach outings, you notice an ancient marker, like one does. It reads: For who-so-ever casts ten scores of diamonds in these waters will summon sacred Darya ye Noor, in all her beauty. And you're all like, "Sure! What the hell." # Bank Account - CRUSHED! # An awe-inspiring (and super hot) woman, sparkling of diamonds, rises from the waters. # Darya: "Thank you, sincerely, for your generosity, your sharp intellect, your deep kindness, and your sexy sexy body. Thank you for supporting Crush Cru... I mean, summoning me to this world. I come bearing gifts..." Adversary * Are you initiating some sort of courtship display? How awkward. Sorry * You gathered hundreds of diamonds just to teleport me here? Were you unaware of their intrinsic value? * Who dares disturb my slumber? * I'm not sure I find you visually appealing. But that's a good thing. Beautiful people never know who thay can trust. * I am flattered you have sacrificed so much to gain my company. Someone has a nice firm handshake in their immediate future. * I sense my existence has invoked unrest in the cosmos. Or as we say in the Ancient Tongue, "Rustled some jimmies." Poke * What are you doing? Some sort of physical offensive strike? It will fail, I promise you that! Upgrade to Nuisance # You have already poured a lot of effort into our interactions. Is it your objective to endear yourself to me? Yes # Very well. Take this large cache of diamonds. I wish you good fortune in your endeavor. Nuisance * I thought perhaps interacting with an immortal being would provoke an existential crisis in you. But I see I am not your first. Sorry *Oh. It's you. Hello. How's your, umm... digestion? Evolution? What do biological creatures like to do? *I'm mulling over whether or not to conquer your planet. I just conquered one the other day, and I swore I would cut down this year. *As you may have noticed, I reward far more diamonds than these other curvaceous creatures. It's kind of my thing. *I am not feeling particularly lustrous today. I could use a good rub down. Can you recommend anyone? *As it is written, Diamonds ARE Forever. That should even give you enough time to at least pique my interest. Poke * What are you doing? Some sort of physical offensive strike? It will fail, I promise you that! Upgrade to Frenemy # You are certainly an interesting life form. I'll give you that. Are you continuing your quest to provoke my affections? Yes # Excellent. I'm interested to see how far you're willing to go. Frenemy * Are you enjoying the diamonds I provided you? Do you feel more secure in your purchase yet? Sorry *Oh. It's you. Hello. How's your, umm... digestion? Evolution? What do biological creatures like to do? *I'm mulling over whether or not to conquer your planet. I just conquered one the other day, and I swore I would cut down this year. *As you may have noticed, I reward far more diamonds than these other curvaceous creatures. It's kind of my thing. *I am not feeling particularly lustrous today. I could use a good rub down. Can you recommend anyone? *As it is written, Diamonds ARE Forever. That should even give you enough time to at least pique my interest. Poke *What are you doing? Some sort of physical offensive strike? It will fail, I promise you that! Gift * Perhaps you do not realize this, but the object you endowed to me is grounds for summary execution on my world. Just FYI. Upgrade to Acquaintances # I have noted that many other life forms seem particularly enamored with you. Is this your vocational preoccupation, or just a recreational talent? Sure # Don't concern yourself too much. I'm just analyzing your methodology. Acquaintance * I feel a growing closeness with you and other organic life. I wonder if our biologies are... compatible. Talk *Oh. It's you. Hello. How's your, umm... digestion? Evolution? What do biological creatures like to do? *I'm mulling over whether or not to conquer your planet. I just conquered one the other day, and I swore I would cut down this year. *As you may have noticed, I reward far more diamonds than these other curvaceous creatures. It's kind of my thing. *I am not feeling particularly lustrous today. I could use a good rub down. Can you recommend anyone? *As it is written, Diamonds ARE Forever. That should even give you enough time to at least pique my interest. Poke *What are you doing? Some sort of physical offensive strike? It will fail, I promise you that! Gift *Perhaps you do not realize this, but the object you endowed to me is grounds for summary execution on my world. Just FYI. Upgrade to Friendzone # I find myself in a better frame of mind when you're around. Delight comes more easily. Do you experience a similar emotional stability? Yes # Well, I'm going to have to find a way to synthesize it. Or just figure out how to keep you around me more... Friendzone * Greetings once again. I found myself pondering your location just now. How unusual. Talk * I just realized that you exist in a binary sexual paradigm, expressed through a gender spectrum. Your kind must bicker a lot, but have amazing copulation rituals. * My body is a holographic projection made of "hard light". Is yours the same? It doesn't seem particularly hard... * I'm still trying to figure out how you work. Could you please explain what the "buttocks" is for, and why it haunts me so? * I have just recently learned of the "high five". Let us partake in one! * So, what do organic life forms do for fun? On my homeworld, our recreational activity is to engage in interactive games that mostly play themselves. * Let us converse on matters of importance, such as politics, philosophy, or the excess bio-matter of celebrities. Poke * Oh, you are stimulating my surfaces with your appendages. How droll! Gift *Oh nice. An object I can analyze for input. I love input. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # I am enjoying our interactions. Which is unusual, because I was planning on harvesting the resources of your planet and departing. OK # Plans change, I suppose. Pretty lucky for you, hey!? Awkward Besties * Did you happen to see any rebellions on the way here today? No? Okay. No reason. Flirt * Would you mind allocating more time to being in my presence? I find staring at your posterior to be mesmerizing. * So there's a process I would like to discuss with you, called synthesis, whereby two individuals become one... * Random inquiry for science. What word best describes your affinity to minerals. A) Neutral. B) Academic. C) Sexually attracted. * I made you a gift. But then I realized plutonium would be problematic as a material for a hat. So I made you a bomb instead. * You can hold my hand if you want to. I do not grasp the implications of such a gesture, but I'm willing to discover them. * For a squishy organic life form, you certainly are quite the catch. * I'm very glad that, in my research, I came across the colloquial meaning of "crush". I had... Plans for you that might have been disastrous. * As I learn more personal details about you, your physical form is becoming more appealing. How mysterious. Poke *Oh, you are stimulating my surfaces with your appendages. How droll! Gift * Oh, thank you. A thing. Yes. I have always wanted a thing such as this, for as long as I've known they exist. Upgrade to Crush # You have proven more interesting than I previously assessed. Are all biological life forms as perplexing as you? Sure # Perhaps I should initiate intimate relations with all of them... Just kidding! Crush *Did you happen to see any rebellions on the way here today? No? Okay. No reason. Flirt * Would you mind allocating more time to being in my presence? I find staring at your posterior to be mesmerizing. * So there's a process I would like to discuss with you, called synthesis, whereby two individuals become one... * Random inquiry for science. What word best describes your affinity to minerals. A) Neutral. B) Academic. C) Sexually attracted. * I made you a gift. But then I realized plutonium would be problematic as a material for a hat. So I made you a bomb instead. * You can hold my hand if you want to. I do not grasp the implications of such a gesture, but I'm willing to discover them. * For a squishy organic life form, you certainly are quite the catch. * I'm very glad that, in my research, I came across the colloquial meaning of "crush". I had... Plans for you that might have been disastrous. * As I learn more personal details about you, your physical form is becoming more appealing. How mysterious. Poke * No need to fumble about. If it's physical integration you're looking for, I will assist. Gift * This has provoked a strong emotional response in me. I am either thrilled or very hungry. Upgrade to Sweetheart # The more time we spend together, the more appealing I find you. Is there an algorithm or equation that models this unusual phenomenon? Yes # At first, I believed that love was merely a result of evolutionary pressures. But now I'm not so sure... Sweetheart * Let us do the dating today. I would enjoy an aimless saunter through familiar settings. Flirt * You have penetrated into the architecture of my being. It's actually as sensual as it sounds. * Let's synthesize. * Pink diamonds only form in the highest geological pressures. And yet here I am, nervous and shuddering at your touch... * I love you deeply. At least as deeply as the Earth's Mantle, where progressing further would prove impractical. * You are my beloved, my poppet, my polished ingot. I shall crave you under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of our lives are utterly spent. * You rock my world. Do you see? It is a play on words. For I am a rock. * There is a technique I would like to show you, called the "Diamond Cutter", if you're feeling up for it... * I am made of love. Actually, I'm made of carbon. But the sentiment is romantic, yes? Poke *No need to fumble about. If it's physical integration you're looking for, I will assist. Gift * Thank you. I will cherish it until the heat death of the universe. Upgrade to Girlfriend # I have a confession. I find myself utterly preoccupied with you. I see your face in the cold white fires of the cosmos. I hear your voice in the... Umm... Air vortexes? Sure # Yes! Wind! My apologies. I am used to being perfect by all measures, but my romance game, apparently, leaves a little to be desired... Girlfriend *Oh dear. I meant to figure out a complex algorithm today, but instead I made a macaroni picture of your butt. I may have a problem. Flirt * You have penetrated into the architecture of my being. It's actually as sensual as it sounds. * Let's synthesize. * Pink diamonds only form in the highest geological pressures. And yet here I am, nervous and shuddering at your touch... * I love you deeply. At least as deeply as the Earth's Mantle, where progressing further would prove impractical. * You are my beloved, my poppet, my polished ingot. I shall crave you under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of our lives are utterly spent. * You rock my world. Do you see? It is a play on words. For I am a rock. * There is a technique I would like to show you, called the "Diamond Cutter", if you're feeling up for it... * I am made of love. Actually, I'm made of carbon. But the sentiment is romantic, yes? Poke *No need to fumble about. If it's physical integration you're looking for, I will assist. Gift *Thank you. I will cherish it until the heat death of the universe. Upgrade to Lover # You have utterly devastated me. My yearning for you burns like a quasar surging through the cosmos. Promise me we shall be together forever. Or at least until you perish. OK # Our love shall transcend time, space, and choppy release schedules that interrupt the narrative flow of a series. Lover * How is my favorite organic life form doing today? Oh! That's you! In case you were not aware. * Maybe later we can get together and take a stroll in the park and then be physically intimate. * I am glad that it is difficult to tell when a pink diamond is blushing... * You have experienced many instances of vocal interaction with me. You haven't grown tired of me yet, have you? * I enjoy everything about you. That's actually mathematically impossible. I'm running a defrag as we speak. * Every time I see you, I am filled with an infinite light of rapture and delight that refracts endlessly within me. So thanks for that. * (Naked) I was not aware my "clothes", as you call them, were detachable. How intriguing. * (Naked) 'Initiating Rule 34 - copulation protocols. Please be aware that diamonds are classified by their clarity and... hardness... * '(Naked) 'It appears I have developed the sexual organs of your species. This seems an opportune time for some... experiments. Seduce * You have penetrated into the architecture of my being. It's actually as sensual as it sounds. * Let's synthesize. * Pink diamonds only form in the highest geological pressures. And yet here I am, nervous and shuddering at your touch... * I love you deeply. At least as deeply as the Earth's Mantle, where progressing further would prove impractical. * You are my beloved, my poppet, my polished ingot. I shall crave you under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of our lives are utterly spent. * You rock my world. Do you see? It is a play on words. For I am a rock. * There is a technique I would like to show you, called the "Diamond Cutter", if you're feeling up for it... * I am made of love. Actually, I'm made of carbon. But the sentiment is romantic, yes? * '(Naked) 'I will admit, the symmetry of your kind's sexual organs is aesthetically pleasing. I have met aliens with... less pleasing symmetry. * '(Naked) 'Hmm. I seem to "bounce" a lot more now that I'm naked. I wonder if it's a sine function, or a cosine function... * '(Naked) 'I have been doing research on the internet as to the function of my nude appendages. To my surprise, there is already a large volume of sexually explicit artistic renderings of my people. * '(Naked) 'I find myself wondering if you're pleased with my current form. I could change it, if you'd prefer... * '(Naked) 'Being naked is fun. I never knew one's physical appearance could give them such an advantage in price negotiations! * '(Naked) 'Before, as an inorganic alien life form, I used to get stares from the populace of your world. Now they stare, and some whistle. Your culture is very complicated. * '(Naked) 'I expect you will join me in my nude shenanigans. * '(Naked) 'What are these small appendages at the apex of my simulated mammary glands? They're really cute! * '(Naked) 'I am perfecting a technique which will render my body more like soft tissues. I will need your assistance in many experiments to see how soft I should be... Poke * Tee hee! Okay, my turn! I'll go get the tickling apparatus I made! * Hee hee hee! You are a scoundrel and a cad! * Ooh! You manage to surprise me nearly 58.257% of the time with that! That's mathematically significant. * '(Naked) 'I can only assume you are an accomplished tickler. * '(Naked) I have been practicing my spontaneous laughter. Observe. Tee hee! * (Naked) 'I'm afraid the intricacies of human copulation are still very new to me. Did we just have sex? * '(Naked) 'For your sake, I shall form nerve endings to facilitate your physical expression of affection. 'Cause I like ya a lot. Gift * Secretly, I like naming all the material possessions you give to me. I shall call this one "Guggenheim". * You are kind and wealthy, and it has made you a little crazy. Hahaha! * Thank you. This is a gesture I won't soon forget. But, you know, eventually. * I... Don't know what to say. Which is special, because it's literally never happened before. Thank you. * 'Uniform 'I have access to the collective knowledge base of multiple star systems. I'm not attending your primitive educational institution. * 'Suit 'I like this garment for some reason. I feel it adequately portrays my desire to be desired. * 'Ring 'A uniform for the purpose of mutual enslavement? Your culture is kooky dooks. * 'Lingerie 'I feel bashful in this ensemble. Like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Care to give my bow a tug? * 'Suit '''I find myself wondering if you're pleased with my current form. I could change it, if you'd prefer... Sex Scene # Softly kissing her, you slowly guide her to the bed. You take her into your arms, and she wraps her legs around you and presses into you. Moments later she is screaming your name. # Later, she gazes at you lovingly. Her breaths come in deep contented sighs. Apparently, you rocked her socks. Somewhere, Q-Piddy is smiling down on you, like a voyeruristic perv. Great job! '''Date *'Stroll '''Next time, maybe I'll take YOU to the moon for a brief sojourn. *'Beach It's intriguing how the word "beach" is a fun noun, but an ominous verb. *Sightseeing Thank you for the walking tour of one of Earth's biomes. Organic life certainly is a plague, isn't it? *Theater Why was that documented? '''Dialogue about Ayano * A human girl tried to set me on fire today. Perhaps she should spend more time in chemistry class. * A human girl is seeking my destruction. I find it rather endearing. * There is a human girl spreading rumors about my proclivities. I shall attempt to respond in kind. Ayano has a penis. * That I stand in the way of another's love for you gives me tingles. Am I what the Earth people call the bitch? * I am incapable of fear. But for the sake of politeness, I shall try to emulate it in Ayano's presence. * Please inform Ayano that, should she desire to destroy me, my melting point is at least 4,090 degrees Celsius. Requirement Table Notes: *Many of Darya's stages require "gilding": To do this, click the pink diamond icon next to any hobby or job and confirm the 10 diamond purchase. *Do not be afraid to spend diamonds on gilding; you will make back MANY more than you spend. *For the very last level, one of the requirements is 50 Mystic Slippers. In cash, this would cost over 8 quintillion dollars, which takes over a week to make up with all jobs gilded. Thus, it is recommended you spend 50 diamonds on these, and still make back more upon leveling. Trivia * Darya comments that Ayano tried and failed to set her on fire, saying that "perhaps she should spend more time in chemistry class." This is a reference to Yandere Simulator, where Ayano can unlock abilities and new assassination methods by studying different subjects in the classroom. *Furthermore, Darya admits to being made of diamonds. Diamonds are flammable, as they are made of carbon. *One of her lines references The Lord of the Rings trilogy, where Elrond warns his daughter, Arwen, against falling in love with a mortal man. *She's the oldest girl in the game, taking Pamu's former position. *Her full name (Darya ye Noor) references the Koh-i-Noor diamond, which is one of the largest cut diamonds in the world at 105.6 karats. *She was born on a leap day, and is implied to have been born in the year 98052 BCE. **This result is achieved by subtracting the year she was added to the game (2018) by her age (100,069), and then subtracting 1 to account for the fact that there was no year 0 (at least in the Gregorian calendar, which is the one most commonly used today *Darya makes a couple of references to rule 34, an internet meme which is one of the "Rules of the Internet." **The rule itself states, "If it exists, there is porn of it. No exceptions." References * Darya's School Outfit makes a reference to Kizuna Ai; a popular VTuber (Virtual YouTuber). * Her entire character references Steven Universe: **Her background suggests she is a diamond that rules several star systems ("multiple star systems"). **She's implied to be extremely powerful (her occupation is "Supreme Leader"). **Some of her lines reference how Gems function in Steven Universe ("My body is a holographic projection made of "hard light". Is yours the same? It doesn't seem particularly hard..." "so there's a process I would like to discuss with you, called synthesis, whereby two individuals become one..." "Before, as an inorganic alien life form,") **She mentions that "I am made of love. Actually, I'm made of carbon. But the sentiment is romantic, yes?", referring to Garnet's song Stronger Than You, which contains the line "I am made of love." **The roundish gems on her forehead and chest bear a resemblance to the gemstone of the main character, Steven. *Though a small possibility, it is possible that her character may have been slightly based on Kokichi Oma from New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: **Her overall color scheme is purple, from her hair to her outfit, much like how purple is the most commonly accosiated color for Kokichi due to his hair and love for Grape-Flavored Panta (a knock-off of Fanta). **Her occupation is "Supreme Leader", while Kokichi is known as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. **Both characters are 5'1" in height (approximately 155 cm). Sprites - Default Outfit girl_darya_happy.png girl_darya_harrassed.png girl_darya_likesyou.png girl_darya_likesyouLOTS.png girl_darya_mad.png girl_darya_neutral.png girl_darya_special.png girl_darya_tickled.png Sprites - School Uniform SEIFUKU_girl_darya_happy.png SEIFUKU_girl_darya_likesyou.png SEIFUKU_girl_darya_likesyouLOTS.png SEIFUKU_girl_darya_neutral.png SEIFUKU_girl_darya_tickled.png Sprites - Bathing Suit BIKINI_girl_darya_happy.png BIKINI_girl_darya_likesyou.png BIKINI_girl_darya_likesyouLOTS.png BIKINI_girl_darya_neutral.png BIKINI_girl_darya_tickled.png Sprites - Diamond Ring WEDDING_girl_darya_happy.png WEDDING_girl_darya_likesyou.png WEDDING_girl_darya_likesyouLOTS.png WEDDING_girl_darya_neutral.png WEDDING_girl_darya_tickled.png Sprites - Dates DATEimg01_moonlight_darya.png|Moonlight Stroll DATEimg05_theatre_darya.png|Movie Theater DATEimg01_sightseeing_darya.png|Sightseeing DATEimg04_beach_Darya.png|Beach Memory Album Eventcgs00 Darya.png Eventcgs01 darya.png Eventcgs02 darya.png EventCGFINAL Darya.png Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Premium Content